1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to photonic bandgap crystals (PBGC) with a zero density of states for light in particular spectral regions (i.e. the bandgap regions), with special interest on PBGC with bandgaps in the visible and near-IR.
2. Background
Recent interest in the theory and fabrication of photonic bandgap crystal (PBGC) materials stems from their potential utility for creating revolutionary new paints, coatings and/or optical devices. A major goal is for the development of improved PBGCs and PBGC materials and methods for fabricating the same having zero density of states for light in particular spectral regions (i.e. the bandgap regions), with special interest on PBGCs with bandgaps in the visible and near-IR.